Slept So Long
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: A vampire fic, inspired by Slept So Long by Jay Gordon & other songs. It's mostly het, with one slash/incest scene. Technically it is not incest because it is an AU fic. Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Original Character & others. Written by: Crystal


**Slept So Long**

Her life started out fairly normal. Born and raised by a loving mother and father. She was, however, the only child the couple had, due to complications in childbirth. By about the age of 9 she started to notice things. She could sense people the presence of people she did not know. She could also sense the emotions of these people. The good, the bad, she felt it all. At first she found these sensations strange, but she soon learned to live with them. At the age of 15 her mother revealed to her that she came from a long line of vampire slayers. Her great grandmother was the first of the slayers, and since then every female born to the family had possessed the slayer powers.

By the age of 18 she had learned to use her powers to sense any evil presence. Her mother taught her everything she needed to know as soon as they found out about the ability. She honed her fighting skills by training in just about every form of fighting there was. By 21 she had met up with some of the most notorious vampires in the land.

Paul and Mark had been terrorizing the city for decades. Many other slayers tried to stop the destructive duo's path of terror, but all had died by their hands. This was until they met up with Crys. The duo was separate. Once apart they were both vulnerable. The first she met up with was Mark. He was the weaker of the two. She was able to slay him with relative ease. Paul would prove to be a bigger challenge for her, he was a far more experience and stronger vampire than Mark. It was truly a test of her skill, but in the end her power and youth had won out.

She was almost certain that she had drove any other vampires from her region. The minute they heard she had slain two of the most powerful vampires of the land they had fled to seek out a new territory free of a slayer. A new territory, innocent to their kind, where they could easily take all the blood they needed to thrive. She knew other vampires feared her, and her confidence grew that no one vampire that crossed her path could beat her.

She felt many vampires pass close to her region, but continue on to another area. The vampires could also sense her presence. Being the powerful slayer that she was most vampires steered clear of her. They had heard the stories, and were to afraid to take on the power she possessed.

Several months later, after numerous vampires had traveled near. One had made his way into her region and decided to reside there. Little did she know that this particular vampire could hold a power over her. This new vampire would be her hardest conquest yet. Slaying him would not be an easy task.

She walked into the local night club and took her usual seat at the bar. You see this particular night club was a gothic night club. It was often frequented by any vampire because they would easily blend into the surroundings. With her powers she could pick them easily out of the crowded club.

As she watched the dance floor a shiver ran down her spine. The new vampire was close, very close. She sat up higher on her stool and surveyed the club. When she got a physical indication, such as that shiver, the vampire was surely in the same room with her. Normally should could find them in mere seconds, but this vampire was unique. Her power was weak with this vampire. She studied every person that passed closer to her, and still nothing. She got up quickly turning right into the man next to her.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." she apologized looking up slowly.

The man that stood next to her was a few inches taller than her. His hair a dark mass of midnight blue and violet falling gracefully over his deep jade eyes. The colored lights in the club cast a few shadows over his face, but she could make out the lines of his uniquely shaven facial hair. His black velvet shirt opened slightly revealing his finely sculpted chest and abdomen. His skin tight, black, vinyl pants slung low on his hips, finished off with pair of black chunky boots. With her power weakened she was unaware she was standing face to face with the very vampire who's presence she felt. He smiled down at her.

"It's quite alright." He voice a soft southern accent.

His senses told him that this was her. The all powerful slayer of the land, and he grinned knowing she wasn't aware of who, or what he was. He looked her over with raised eyebrow.

Her spaghetti strap top, a dark crimson, her skirt, black vinyl, with reddish oranges flames all across it. She blushed slightly as he gazed at her.

"I sure hope you're single if you're wearing that." He said with a smirk.

Her blushed deepened.

"Yes, I am." she replied shyly.

He chuckled and extended his hand.

"I'm Jeff."

She took it and he kissed the back of it.

"I'm Crys."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Crys."

She couldn't stop blushing.

"Say since we bumped into each other, care to do it some more on the dance floor." He laughed.

She giggled and smiled, "Sure Jeff."

With that they strolled out onto the dance floor. As they reached the floor. The pulsing sounds of Nine Inch Nails took over the speakers. As she moved against him on the dance floor, all earlier thoughts of the vampire's presence has disappeared from her mind. Her mind was locked on the man before her. Little did she know the very man who had her entranced was the vampire she sought.

As the song ended they walked off the floor and over to a table at the side of the club. They sat down and ordered another set of drinks. She sat across from him in silence, studying him. Perhaps trying to regain her slayer senses. Once they got their drinks, he took a sip, and then broke the silence between them.

"So do you come here often, or did I just get lucky tonight?" He inquired with a smile that nearly made her melt in her seat.

"I'm a regular here." She didn't dare tell him the reason why she frequented the establishment.

"Ah I see."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well I'm new in town, and I heard this place was pretty good." He shrugged and continued, "so I thought I'd check it out for myself."

"So does it have the Jeff seal of approval?" She joked.

"Yeah it does." He chuckled, "but actually I think it may be the company I'm in."

She blushed again.

"Oh really?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes really." He grinned.

As he stared at her he felt his hunger boiling up inside him, for a moment he cursed it. He wanted to stay in her presence, but his need was slowly taking over. He looked up at the clock over the bar.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to bid you farewell. I must be going." He slowly got up, "Will you be here tomorrow night Crys."

She smiled, "Yes I will."

"Well then, I'll probably be seeing you tomorrow night. Have a good night Crys." He said with a grin as he walked off to the other half of the club.

She sat in her chair slightly taken aback. The beauty of the man she had been talking with had slightly overwhelmed her. She shook her head still not believing it. As she sat there her powers started to strengthen again, and she still felt the vampire's presence.

He wondered across the club back to the bar where he spotted his perfect prey. Seducing him would be a piece of cake. He strolled up to the bar and took a stool next to a well built man with long black hair. He tapped him on the shoulder and smiled when the man turned to face him.

"Could I buy you a drink?"

The man smirked.

"Sure, Rum and Coke." He said holding up his glass.

Jeff called the bartender over and ordered the drink, the looked back to the man.

"What's your name?" he inquired, even though his gift to read minds had already told him.

"Matthew." He replied, the smirk still on his face.

He slid a hand up the man's thigh.

"Mmmm. . .Matthew huh. . ." He looked over the man's body, he was well built, his muscles beautifully sculpted. It was a pity that he would not live to see the dawn. He rubbed the man's thigh.

"So tell me Matthew, how's your evening going?"

"Oh alright I guess."

He grinned darkly, "Well Matthew, would you like me to liven up your night a bit." His hand inched higher on the man's thigh.

The man raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"How exactly do you propose to do that?" The man inquired.

He moved closer, his hand brushing over the man's crotch as he whispered hotly into his ear.

"Do I really have to tell you Matthew?"

The man growled in the back of his throat. Pulling out his billfold, he quickly paid the bartender and followed Jeff out to an alley behind the club.

Jeff backed up against the hard brick wall, invited the man with curled finger. The man grinned darkly and moved in quickly, holding Jeff against the wall as he kissed him roughly. Jeff moaned into his mouth as the man ground his hard cock into him. The man's hand move to Jeff's pants, as he made quick work of unbuttoning them. Jeff grinned his hands moving to the man's pants and he slowly unbuttoned them. He slipped his hand inside and stroked him slowly.

"Mmmm Matthew all for me?" He asked with a dark grin.

The man moaned low in the back of his throat. Jeff gently pushed him away and pulled his pants down. He moved back against the wall.

"Come on Matthew, give me that big hard cock." He purred.

The man growled and pressed Jeff into the wall once more. Jeff rubbed his leg up the side of the man's leg inviting the man to take him. The man grabbed his leg and placed it around his back as he thrust up into him with one hard thrust.

"Mmmm fuccckkk so tight." The man moaned against Jeff's neck.

"Ooh goddd Matthew so big. . .Mmmmm thick. . ." Jeff moaned as he licked over the pulsing vein in the man's neck.

The man started thrusting into him hard over and over.

"Mmmm yessss fuck me Matthew." He gently nipped at the man's neck, "ahhh Mmmm touch me."

The man growled, his pace quickening as he reached between them grasping Jeff's cock and stroking it roughly. Jeff moaned against the man's neck. He came first clenching hard around the man's cock as his hot seed poured over the man's hand. With that he sunk his teeth in and the man came instantly filling him, as Jeff drank from him. Jeff growled against the man's neck as he quickly drank every drop of the blood he craved. He let the man slip from his grasp and fall to the ground. He smirked down at him as he pulled his pants back up and buttoned them. He knelt next to the man.

"What a pity I had to take one as beautiful as you." He gave the full lips one last kiss and got up. He walked out of the alley and headed towards his dwelling.

Crys got up from her table. She could sense that that vampire was no longer near, but traveling away from her. She walked out of the club and walked down the street. Her mind wandered back to the man she met at the club. He was just, perfect. Too perfect. His emerald eyes had her in a trance when she would look up into them. Everything about him seemed to hold a power over her and she felt weakened in his presence. It was then that she began to wonder. In his presence her slayer powers were greatly weakened. She was unable to sense anything about the man that stood before her. Could he have been a vampire? One more powerful than she had ever seen before? She pondered this for a minute and shrugged it off. He must have just been a regular human, for her senses to not pick up anything.

She continued walking back to her house. It was slowly nearing dawn, and the vampire she felt so strongly was likely to be back at his home. She walked into her house, and locked the door, walking up to her room. She slipped out of her clothes and put on some silk pajamas. She dimmed the lights and lit a single candle as she walked over to her desk. She sat down opening her journal to chronicle the nights events like she always had.

_Tonight was an interesting night. I went to the club as usual. I felt the presence of the new vampire there, but I was unable to find him. Which I find strange, I have always been able to pick them out of a crowd with my senses._

_I also met a guy there tonight. His name is Jeff. He's amazing. I can barely describe it here. Words would not do him justice. He is beautifully built, and his eyes. . .oh those eyes. . .A deep sea of emerald that I could easily get lost in. _

She sighed her eyes closing for a second as she remembered his eyes. She shivered as her vision of him overwhelmed her for a moment. Opening her eyes quickly she shook it off and went back to writing.

_There's just something about him, something. . . .that seems to overwhelm me. Even now as I write this, I can't shake the vision on him. I don't know how he holds this power over me. I mean, even my slayer senses shut down in his presence. That's the one thing that makes me suspicious. . .Is he a vampire? Many of them are very beautiful creatures. . .but I should have been able to sense it. . .why couldn't I? Why was the only thing I could see. . .and feel. . .was him, and nothing more? Oh please, don't let him be a vampire. . .because I. . . .I don't know if I can slay him. . ._

She stopped, unable to write more. She didn't want him to be a vampire. She couldn't even bare the thought of it. He was just. . .perfection. Closing her journal she got up and shut the lights off, carrying the candle with her over to her bed. She set the candle down on her nightstand and blew it out. She slipped under the covers and laid back, drifting off the sleep.

Jeff sat back against the pillows on his bed. The room under the old abandoned house was perfect, no windows, no place for the sunlight to enter. He smirked to himself as he sat there. He could hear the slayer's thoughts as she wrote them down in her journal. She was suspicious of him being a vampire, but wasn't absolutely certain. She was however greatly attracted to him, and had admitted that if he was a vampire, she could not slay him. He grinned, speaking to himself in the darkness.

"So the all powerful slayer has fallen for a vampire. I knew you couldn't resist me Crys, you will be my dark bride."

Crys tossed and turned in her bed. Her dreams filled with images of Jeff. She seen them dancing on the dance floor like they had that night. Their bodies moving together to every beat, his hands moving over her body, her eyes locked on him and nothing else. In her dream she fell into the sea of his emerald eyes. They whisked her away to a different place. She stood alone in the darkness, everything around her was pitch black. Then out of the shadows came Jeff. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Locked in his embrace her head fell back to his shoulder. He moved one hand from her stomach sweeping the hair away from her neck, and whispering against it.

"_I know you want this Crys. This dark gift, that only I can give you. Health, beauty, and immortality will all be yours. You will be mine forever Crys, bound to me by love and blood. Our souls combined for all eternity."_

She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. His eyes darkened as he watched the vein pulse in her neck. He grinned revealing his fangs. Dipping his head he sunk his teeth in her, drinking from her.

Crys shot up from her bed, her hand immediately going to her neck. She was relieved when she found no marks there. The dream was so real to her. She could feel every touch, even feel his breath on her neck. She shivered reliving the feeling. The sound of his voice she could not shake. It was like he was in her mind, she heard it so clearly.

"Please don't let this be true. Jeff can't be a vampire, he just can't." She buried her head in her hands.

She ran her hands through her hair and got up. She walked over to her journal and quickly wrote down the dream she had just experienced. Once finished she walked back to her bed and slipped under the covers and fell back asleep.

Crys woke up that afternoon determined to find out about the man she met at the club the night before. She went into her library and dug through all the books she had collected of history of the known vampires. She set the books down on the desk and looked through them for any inkling of a vampire named Jeff or Jeffrey.

She searched and searched coming up empty handed. She set the last book down dumbfounded. How could a vampire as powerful as Jeff go unnoticed? She stared at the books and papers on her desk. How could he have roamed the earth for centuries upon centuries and have nothing documented?

She sighed, "Well maybe he really isn't a vampire. Maybe I'm just too suspicious because I'm a slayer."

She got up, trying to convince herself that Jeff was no vampire. Shaking off the notion she walked off into the bathroom. She shed her clothes, turned on the radio, and stepped into the shower. As she slowly ran the soap over her body a new song came over the radio. The DJ said it was called Forsaken. As the dark, pulsing beat started, it reminded her of the club the night before.

_I'm over it_

_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss_

_Clouded by memories of the past_

_At last I see_

_I hear it fading, I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You feel them finding, always whining_

_Take my hand now be alive_

The lyrics almost spoke to her, seemingly penetrating her mind, reminding her more of the night before.

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_I'm over it_

_Why can't we be together embrace it?_

_Sleeping so long taking off the mask_

_At last I see_

The lyrics had an undercurrent of vampirism to them. Strangely enough, they started to remind her of Jeff.

_My fear is fading, I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You feel them finding, always whining_

_Take my hand now be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping_

_Must we hide from everyone?_

_Everyone_

_Everyone_

Once the song ended, the DJ came back on.

"That song was sent out to Crys, with a message. Hope to see you tonight." The DJ chuckled, "Well Crys sounds like you have a interesting night ahead of you."

She gasped, slightly taken aback. There was only one person that song could have came from. It was Jeff, no doubt about it. She quickly stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. All the earlier possibilities of Jeff being a vampire resurfaced in her mind. That song had way too many suggestions of vampirism in it. It was like he was trying to tell her that he was a vampire. She put on her robe and look over into the mirror.

"Why Jeff Why?" She asker her reflection, "Why are you trying to tell me you're a vampire? Do you realize what will happen to you. . ." she trailed off for a second, "if I can even bring myself to do it." She spun away from the mirror and walked out into her room digging through her closet and picking out her clothes for the night.

Jeff arose from his slumber, and already could hear Crys's frantic thoughts. He knew she had heard the song he had the radio play for her and he chuckled softly. He knew that song would get her thoughts all jumbled up. He could tell she was trying her hardest to block out the thought of him being a vampire. He smirked, he had her mind going in several directions. Her slayer thoughts, mixing with her thoughts of him, of how bad she wanted him, mixing with the memories of the dream he had implanted in her mind.

"Tonight is going to be a lot of fun. I'm definitely going to enjoy leading this slayer on." He said to himself, grinning darkly.

He got up and dressed himself for the club. Dressed in black leather pants, and a metallic red fishnet shirt he walked out into the night and off to the club.

He entered the club and immediately when up to the DJ to request a song, telling him not to play it for at least a half an hour. He knew Crys had to be there by them. He walked back to the bar grabbing a stool, near the spot he had found Crys the night before.

Within a half hour Crys had reached the club. She walked in wearing her red and black plaid skirt with a black shirt. Without looking up she walked over to the bar to her usual spot and sat down. She didn't even notice Jeff was sitting on the stool right next to her. She looked up as the bartender came over, and ordered her drink. Jeff just sat there watching her with a smirk. He knew her slayer senses were not effective in his presence. When the bartender returned with her drink and she turned around she noticed Jeff.

"Why hello there." He said with a grin his eyes held a slight glint of mischievousness.

"Oh my, I didn't even see you there Jeff."

He laughed, "Wow do I blend in that well with these people?" He asked with raised eyebrow as he looked down at his clothes.

Her eyes followed his as she glanced over him, nearly licking her lips.

"You do Jeff. Those clothes look like they were meant just for you." she said looking up into his eyes, and quickly looking away as his heated gaze penetrated hers.

Just then the song Jeff requested started in the background. Jeff grinned and looked over at Crys.

"Let's dance." He said taking the drink from her hand and setting it down on the bar. Before she could resist, they were out on the dance floor. He pulled her close and starting singing the words.

"Walking, waiting, alone without a care, hoping, hating, the things I can't bear." He slipped around behind her, his hands on her hips as he whispered the words to her.

"Did you think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life and fuck it up. Well did you? Well did you?" He moved back around staring into her eyes, his hands sliding up her sides as he sang once more.

"I see hell in your eyes, taken in by surprise," His hands roamed her back, her eyes still locked on his, entranced, "Touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside."

His hands traced her bare mid-drift as he slowly circled her, "Walking, waiting, alone without a care, hoping, hating, the things I can't bear."

He stopped behind her, his hands resting on her hips as he growled softly into her ear.

"Did you think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life, and fuck it up, well did you?" He growled a bit louder and she shivered, "I hate you!"

He nipped at her earlobe whispering once more. "I see hell in your eyes, taken in by surprise." he licked up her ear, "and touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside."

He moved in front of her again, pulling her tight against him once more as he moved against her, nuzzling her neck he sang against it.

"I've slept so long without out you, it's tearing me apart too," His lips grazed her neck, "How'd it get this far, playing games with this old heart." He stopped just below her ear sucking the soft skin there in between the words. "I've killed a million petty souls, but I couldn't kill you, I've slept so long without you."

His lips moved back down, licking the pulsing vein in her neck, growling softly.

"I see hell in your eyes, taken in by surprise, touching you makes me feel alive, touching you makes me die inside."

Crys shuddered in his arms, her body melting into his. She clung to him, barely able to move, let alone speak. Her heart and mind were racing a mile a minute. She looked up into his eyes, and he gazed down into hers. His eyes a dark emerald, a small fire of desire burning in them, and burning right through her. Reluctantly, she slowly pulled away, trying desperately to reclaim rational thought. He lead her off the dance floor and back to the bar. Finally she was able to speak.

"Wow Jeff. . . .that. . . .I. . . ." She shivered.

He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"You liked that huh?"

She ginned stupidly, nodding.

"I thought you might."

Her mouth dropped open a bit.

"You planned that."

He grinned.

"Maybe."

"Jesus Jeff, warn me next time. I mean. . . .damn."

He laughed, "I didn't think it was that good."

She cleared her throat.

"Believe me Jeff, you don't realize what you've done."

He smiled, he knew perfectly well what he had done. He did what he set out to do, confuse her even more. He took her hand.

"Unfortunately Crys, I must be leaving you right now. I will see you soon."

"Alright Jeff." she said a bit disappointed.

He moved closer his lips brushing hers in a soft kiss.

"Till we meet again." He whispered as he dropped her hand.

He turned to leave and she sighed slumping down onto her barstool.

He walked across the club to the other side of the club. His hunger for blood building once more. The smell of mortal blood all around him was driving him crazy. He walked up to a beautiful, curvy blonde standing against the wall. She looked up at him and winked. He moved closer looking down over her. His eyes scanned her voluptuous breasts, he small waist, and beautifully rounded hips and ass. He licked his lips, and she smirked at him.

"Seems like someone is looking for some fun." she said running a hand through her hair.

"Maybe." He grinned running a hand up her side, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Trish." she replied sliding a finger up his chest.

"Trish. . .I like that name." he replied sliding his hand around her waist, his eyes drifting to her neck. "You live around here Trish?" he inquired raising an eyebrow.

She moved closer still, pressing against him.

"Just up the block sexy, not far from here at all." she said licking her lips.

He moaned softly into her ear and he ground against her.

"Let's go."

She grinned, grabbing his hand, she lead him out of the club. They quickly walked to a building about a half a block away from the club. He followed her up a few flights of stairs, and to her door. She unlocked it and let him in. She turned to lock the door and he came up right behind her. She shivered feeling his hot breath on her neck. He grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. She gasped, and he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

He walked her towards her bedroom, ripping her clothes off as they walked. He stripped off his own as he backed her into the bed. She fell back onto it and he quickly crawled up her body, his hair hanging in his face as he hovered over her.

He stared at her for a moment, and his thoughts turned to Crys. How he would love to have her like this. Hear her heart beating rapidly, feel her writhing body under his. He growled softly shaking off the thought as he plunged into Trish.

"Ohhh godddd." she moaned.

He threw his head back, closing his eyes. He moaned seeing Crys before him he thrust into Trish harder and deeper, the thoughts of Crys driving him on.

"Mmmm fuccck." He moaned as he covered Trish's body still thrusting into her.

He opened his eyes and growled seeing the pulsing vein in her neck. He dipped his head and bit her. They came together as he drank from her. He pulled up from her neck, and moaned softly as he slid out of her. He walked about the room picking up his discarded clothes and putting them back on. He left without one glace back at Trish.

As he walked through the night to his home all he could think of was Crys. The encounter with his victim Trish non-existent in his mind. Now he was the one second guessing himself. Could he really take Crys' life? Could he take down the slayer? He growled Crys's name into the night, his thoughts frustrating him.

Crys shuddered as she walked into her house. She heard Jeff growl her name as plain as if he was standing right in front of her. She shut the door and walked up to her room pondering why Jeff had growled her name. The tone of his voice was different, than when she had heard it in her head before. He sounded confused and frustrated. She wished she could know what he was thinking, why he was frustrated. Although she had a pretty good idea, because she had started feeling the same way.

She sat down at her desk and turned on the radio as she pulled out her journal, and began writing about the night events. The lyrics to the song she was listening too had really fit her mood. "_I just want something I can never have" _That perfectly described what she was feeling about her situation. What she was feeling about Jeff. She wrote her feelings in her journal.

_I just want something I can never have. Why is there always a song lyric that fits my mood or situation. This time Nine Inch Nails captured my sentiments perfectly. Something I can never have. . . I want what I can't have, what I must. . .kill. . .a vampire. . . You know my life was going along just great till now, and come to think of it that song Jeff sang and danced with me to tonight fits as well, did you think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life and fuck it up, exactly Jeff. . .you've walked into this slayer's life and fucked it up, practically beyond repair. I'm in such a vulnerable situation right now, if any other vampire were to show up now I'd most likely be killed. . .Jeff has implanted himself in my mind, and I can't shake him. . .This had to have been his plan all along, but I think it's starting to backfire on him as well. . .I heard his voice tonight when I got to my house. . .he growled my name, the sound of sheer frustration. . .I don't think things are going exactly the way he wanted them to go. . .I think something unexpected has emerged between us, and he was not completely prepared for it. . .and quite frankly, neither am I. . ._

She set her pen down closing her journal, rubbing her temples. She reached over and shut off the radio, getting up she walked over to her bed and laid across it, falling asleep within minutes.

Jeff walked into his room, slamming the door shut in frustration. His plan was going the way he wanted it to, but there was a unexpected glitch. He was falling for the slayer.

"Great Jeff, just great." He muttered to himself as he plopped down on his bed.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to lead the slayer on, give her a false sense of security, then take her down, it was that simple. Or so he thought, but he obviously had not planned for every possibility. He should have expected this.

Even after being a vampire for centuries, he could still fall in love with a human. He was always in awe of humans after he was changed, their beauty, their mortality, their flaws. The one who had made him, Shawn, knew that this could be a problem with Jeff. He knew that Jeff would never be able to fully except his life as a vampire.

He also knew that Jeff would not be able to live without a companion, it was his nature. Once he let Jeff out of his grasp, it didn't take him long to find his first companion. A beautiful blond haired boy named Shannon. For centuries those two were inseparable, until one fateful night. Shannon had found another, a lovely black haired woman, that he wanted for his mate. He left Jeff that night and never returned. Jeff was thrown into a deep depression, so deep that he wandered off into a deep hidden place and slept. For years he slept trying desperately to rid himself of the deep depression. When he had awoke centuries later, all his thoughts of Shannon had gone. Once he came out from hiding, his thirst was overpowering. He walked the streets that night feeding on every passerby till he had his fill.

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair and got up. He sighed and headed for the bathroom.

"Maybe a hot shower will set my mind straight." He said to himself as he stripped off his clothes and turned on the water. He stepped into the shower moaning softly as the hot spray attacked his body. He put his head under the spray, the pulled back. Running a hand through his soaked locks he leaned back against the shower wall.

"Why am I allowing this to happen to me? I had one purpose here, to kill the slayer, not fall in love with her," He sighed, " but she's so. . .god she's so beautiful, and the way she looks at me. She doesn't see me as a vampire, she doesn't see me as a evil that must be destroyed. And that body. . .my god," He growled softly, "What I wouldn't give to have it writhing under me, to hear her whimpering and moaning for me." He moaned at the thought picturing them together. He could almost hear her moans, as he pictured her pinned below him, desperately wanting more.

His hand drifted down his stomach, and he shivered slightly. He moaned as he grasped his cock.

"Crys." He whimpered softly his hand moving slowly.

The image in his head became more intense. He lightening his grip and she rolled them over moving down his body, tasting every inch of him.

His hand moved faster on his cock, as his head fell forward, the blue and purple locks covering his face.

"Oh god. . .please." He moaned.

His vision changed again, he rolled them over and was slowly thrusting into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, whispering in his ear. _"Take me Jeff, make me yours forever."_ He growled against her neck and bit her, drinking from her slowly.

"Mmmm fuck yesssss!" Jeff moaned as he came in hot spurts all over his hand.

With that his vision vanished, and he leaned back against the wall panting.

"Damn." He leaned his head against the shower wall looking up at the ceiling.

He sighed and reached out turning the water off. Slipping on a pair of boxers he walked back out into his room and laid down on his bed.

"Great idea Jeff, that really worked." He shook his head. "How in the hell am I going to get this out of my head?"

Sighing he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

The next night Jeff awoke to the sound of thunder and rain. As he sat up in bed stretching out from the stiffness of sleep he thought of what he was going to do on this night. He had to get all the thoughts he was having out of his head. He was there to kill Crys, and that's what he had to focus on. He dressed in a black tank top and baggy black jeans. He grabbed his long black trench coat and threw it on. Tonight he was not going to the club, he was going after Crys right where she lived. He walked out into the pouring rain and made his way to Crys' house.

Crys walked around her kitchen, making herself some food before she ventured out that night to the club. After what Jeff had done the night before she was unsure of what exactly to expect from him this night. She tried to keep her mind off it, because she was coming to two realizations. One, she was falling for Jeff, and two, Jeff was indeed a vampire. She couldn't hide from the truth any longer. The way Jeff had penetrated her mind, the way she could hear his voice calling her when he was no where in sight, and the way her senses had vanished in his presence told her everything. Slayers were not suppose to fall for vampires, it was a unwritten law. She knew it was wrong, that she must kill him, but she couldn't. Jeff was powerful enough to make her betray her family heritage by leaving him alive, and falling for him. She set her food aside and grabbed her journal gathering all her thoughts there.

_I can't take this anymore. . .I know I am betraying my entire slayer family heritage, but I can't live in this turmoil any longer. . . I am going to let Jeff live, I can not kill him. . .watching him die by my hands would be too much for me. . .I can't bear to see that beautiful creature writhing in the pain of death before me. . .and. . . .I want him. . .I want him in my life. . .I want to be his life companion. . .to walk the centuries with him. . . .to be his companion. . . .and his lover. . .I am prepared to give up all my slayer powers, my heritage. . . to be his bride of darkness. . . .I swear I'm going insane, a slayer turned to a vampire bride. . .but this is what I truly want. . .I want the immortality he can give me, the eternal beauty, the love of a vampire. . .a love bonded by blood, body and soul. . .a love that will last till the end of our existence. . . ._

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She closed her journal quickly stashing it away in the nearest drawer.

"Coming." She called out as she walked out of the kitchen.

She unlocked the door and tightened her dark purple robe around her. She opened the door and was blinded by a flash of lightening. When she could see clearly again she saw Jeff and gasped.

"Jeff. . . .how. . .how did you know where I lived?"

He looked down at her through his rain soaked hair.

"Do you really need to ask? I believe you know how." He walked in past her and shrugged off his trench coat.

His black tank top soaked and clinging to every muscle on his upper body. She shivered looking over him and quickly shut the door. He walked off into her living room which was lit by candles.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" She asked following behind him.

He chuckled softly picking up a candle and staring at the flame. The flame showing the sheer paleness of his face.

"You want me here Crys, that's why." He replied confidently as he set the candle down and slowly walked over to her.

She bit her lip and swallowed hard.

"You do want me here, don't you slayer." He said trailing a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Don't deny it slayer, I can see it in your eyes. You've wronged your heritage." He leaned closer and whispered against her lips, "You have fell for a vampire."

Her lips trembled against his, as he let his linger there for a brief moment. He slowly slid around behind her pushing her head to the side he dipped his head breathing in her scent at her neck.

"Mmmm and what was that you just finished writing in your journal." He slipped his hands down to the tie of her robe slipping it open.

"That you want to be my companion, my lover." She shivered in his embrace, her knees growing weak.

"You long for the love of a vampire, the immortality, the eternal beauty," He traced his fingertips up her bare skin as he slide her robe open, and away from her body. "You want to be bound to me by love and blood, Don't you Crys?"

Her knees gave way and she fell back against him. He laughed darkly and let her slip from his grasp to the floor. He walked away from her, pulling his rain soaked tank top off and tossing it aside.

"You don't have to admit it slayer, I can read your mind. But I long to her you say it. I want to hear the words coming from those beautiful lips."

She sat up on her knees and looked up at him, her voice a whisper.

"I want it Jeff, I want you, I want immortality, I want to be your bride."

He growled softly at the words. With a dark grin he fell to his knees and slowly crawled over to her. Water droplets dripping from his rain soaked hair as it dangled in his face. He stopped in front of her and got up on his knees so have was face to face with her.

"Touch me Crys, I know how much you've wanted this. Wanted to be with me, alone, away from the crowded club." He took her hands and placed them on his chest.

She gasped, "Your body. . .it's warm, you have fed tonight." Her hands slowly inched over his chest.

"Mmmm I have Crys. Each time I left you it was because of a craving. I did not want to leave you this night. I needed the strength to make you mine." He moved closer to her his lips grazing her neck.

She shuddered he hands slowly moving up to his face.

"You're so beautiful Jeff. You're face, your body, it's perfection. I can see why you were chosen for immortality."

He moaned as she tentatively leaned up, her lips brushing his. His hand came up cupping her cheeks as he opened his mouth to her. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers. The kiss, long and deep, Jeff slowly pulled away, both panting softly.

"Come, let's go to your bed."

She slowly nodded and he got up, helping her up. She led him up to her bedroom, he closed the door behind them, and was quickly across the room lighting a single candle. She gasped unaware that he had moved so quickly. He stripped off his remaining clothes and curled a finger at her.

"Come to me Crys."

She slowly walked over to him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and laid her across her bed. He covered her body with his and kissed a trail down her neck.

"Mmmm Jeff." She moaned her fingers trailing up his back.

"Your so beautiful Crys, god I can't wait till you are mine completely."

He kissed down to her nipple sucking it into his mouth and she gasped.

"Oohh goddd." She tangled her fingers in his dark hair.

His tongue circled her nipple and then he let it go, and licked down her stomach. He moaned watching her writhe under his touch, his cock growing harder and harder at the sight. He trailed his fingertips down her side.

"God Crys you don't know how much I've wanted this. To have you like this, your body writhing under me. To hear your moans and whimpers." He licked to her thighs and whispered against them, "To hear your mind begging me for more."

"Aaahh Jeff please. . ." She whimpered.

He slid back up her body and whispered hotly into her ear as he ground against her.

"Tell me Crys. . .tell me what you want." He licked around her ear.

"Take me Jeff, make every part of me yours."

He growled softly and slid into her.

"Oohhh Crys. . .so tight." He moaned thrusting into her slow and deep.

"Uuuh god Jeff. . .so thick. . .Mmmm hard." She moaned wrapping her legs around his back. "More Jeff please. . ."

"Aaah yess Crys. . .anything you desire." He thrust into her harder, his pace quickening.

"Ooohh yessss Mmmm Jeff so good." She pulled him down and whispered against his neck.

"Take me Jeff, make me yours forever." He moaned and came hard inside her as he dipped his head, slowly sinking his teeth into her neck.

"AAaahhh Yesss JEFFFFF!!!" She cried out clinging to him as she came clenching hard around him over and over.

He growled against her neck and continued to drink from her. She moaned holding his head to her neck. He slowly pulled away and she gasped looking up at him. He quickly bit his wrist and held it to her lips.

"Drink my dark bride." He gasped as she grabbed his wrist and drank from him. She moaned around him drinking all she could from him.

"Stop my love." He said pulling his wrist away from her. "You must rest now." He said slipping out of her and laying at her side.

She snuggled against him and he slid his hand through her hair.

"You are mine my love, for all eternity."

She sighed her eyes slipping closed, "for all eternity."

He smiled watching her drift off, as he slowly drifted off feeling complete with his new companion.


End file.
